dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced Idea Mechanics
AIM first began during World War II. Baron von Strucker organized a group of brilliant scientists whose sole dedication was to acquire and develop power through technological means, that would overthrow the government. AIM (Advanced Idea Mechanics) is an organization of brilliant scientists and their hirelings dedicated to the acquisition of power and the overthrow of all governments by technological means. Baron Wolfgang von Strucker used AIM to develop advanced technological weaponry for his secret subversive organization, HYDRA. Although HYDRA suffered a major defeat, it continued to exist secretly over the following decades, continually growing and building in strength. The group of scientists grew in number over the years, and made great advances in various fields: robotics, bioengineering, bionics, and physics. Eventually the scientists publicly incorporated their organization under the name of Advance Idea Mechanics. AIM or HYDRA's goals and activities were subversive and kept secret. HYDRA's existance remained unknown for time. AIM was beleived by both the public and by intelligence organizations to be an international cartel dealing with the development and marketing of new technological products. AIM gained great influence with the U.S. government in its role as a supplier of hardware and weaponry to governmental and quasi-governmental agencies. AIM OperativeAfter SHIELD defeated HYDRA, AIM attempted to force SHIELD Director Nicholas Fury out of his position. This attempt, publicly led by Count Bornag Royale, failed. Instead, Fury exposed AIM as a subversive organization. Although SHIELD believed it had put an end to AIM's operation, much of the organization's membership escaped capture. AIM's links with the secretly active HYDRA remained undiscovered. However, immediately upon the demise of Baron Strucker and most of HYDRA's leading members in the destruction of HYDRA Island, AIM (now under the leadership of Modok) severed its ties with HYDRA, and has remained an independent organization ever since. AIM has created a wide variety of advanced technological weaponry, and - during the period when it was an arm of HYDRA - made great strides in creating androids, which the organization employed as assassins. During this period AIM members sometimes referred to themselves as agents of THEM. THEM was the code name of the HYDRA core group which governed HYDRA and its subsidiary organizations, including AIM, during the period between HYDRA's first seeming destruction by SHIELD and its later re-emergence. However, AIM has created three major instruments of deadly potential which stand out above the rest. The first is the Super-Adaptoid, an android capable of duplicating the form and superhuman powers of another being. The second instrument was the Cosmic Cube, an unimaginably powerful object capable of restructuring reality. AIM manufactured the containing device - the cube - not the reality-transforming energy itself, whose nature and origin remain mysteries. The third major achievement of AIM is the creation of MODOK (Mental Organization Designed Only for Killing), an artificially mutated human being with an enormous head and a stunted body who possesses superhuman intelligence and various psionic abilities. Modok was originally an ordinary AIM member who was selected by AIM's leader, the so-called Scientist Supreme, to be the subject of vast bionic experiments that turned him into Modok. After being transformed, Modok slew the Scientist Supreme and seized control of AIM, severing its ties with the demolished HYDRA. For years AIM existed merely to serve Modok's ambitions for power. Under his leadership, AIM stagnated intellectually, created no truly impressive weapon, and launched no major attack on any nation. However, two different splinter groups of AIM agents who had escaped being taken over by Modok emerged. One of the groups often clashed with Modok's AIM; another unsuccessfully attempted to create another active Cosmic Cube. Finally, dissension with Modok's rule grew within Modok's own organization and broke out in rebellion against him, forcing Modok out of the organization. The three factions of AIM again combined, so that today AIM once more stands as a united organization. Modok has been captured by AIM and reprogrammed to obey the ruling council. Splinter Groups ;Advanced Ideas in Destruction (A.I.D.) :A.I.D. is a splinter cell of Advanced Idea Mechanics. Instead of recruiting rogue scientists into its ranks however, they are instead comprised of weapons-trained combatants. Rather than working for the A.I.M. hierarchy, A.I.D. were employed as agents of the Red Skull. Their field commander was the Red Skull's hired muscle Crossbones. A.I.D. first came around when they attempted to detonate a fire bomb beneath the streets of New York City. Captain America and Agent 13 fought with A.I.D. and prevented the bomb from exploding. First Appearance: Captain America (Volume 5) #1 ;Advanced Genocide Mechanics (A.G.M.) :A.G.M. is yet another splinter group of the larger Advanced Idea Mechanics. They were first identified when they were linked to an attack that took place in Tanzania in the African Congo. Three suicide bombers using appropriated Stark Industries technology slaughtered ninety-eight people in the region of Tabora. S.H.I.E.L.D. investigated the incident and established a connection between the bombers and A.G.M. First Appearance: Invincible Iron Man #1 Category:Organizations